I Regret Everything
by Raseri
Summary: A tale of romance and betrayal as each of our favorite male characters (and some female) battle to win the heart of everyones favorite OC. You guessed it, it's Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way, starring in Free! I am so sorry and I regret everything leading up to this moment. Please don't take this seriously. Rated M because I've lost control of my life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - I regret everything

Hi my name is Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way and I am a student at Iwatobi high school in Japane. I had squinty asian eyes with long black hair and pink and purple streaks in it. I also have pale skin but I always use white foundation because I am also a vampire with long legs and big boobs just like the guys at school like. By the way I am goffik, just like Gerard Way (A/N: OMG wat a hoti!) and I shop at Hot Topic every day aftre school with my closest friends Raven and my boy friend Rin who is sexy and also bisexual(A/n: if u tink dat bsexes r gross den fuk u!111oneoneoneone) with masturbatingly red hair and eyes and also sharp teeth which are really hot. We also sometimes worship Satan in my basement aftre school because my parents are at home and at work during the day leaving me by myself. Anyway, I got out of my coffin in my room even thou the sun was up which was blocked with the black curtains in my room. My coffin is black with hot pink on the inside and I got dressed after getting my clothes out of the black dresser in my room.

Today I wore a black corset which laced on the back and on my sides with hot pink ribbons. It had white designs all over it and pushed up my boobs really nice I also had on a black leather mini skirt which was ripped in a bunch of places showing of my pail skin. I also put on black fishnets that only went up the the middle of the thigh and had a big pink ribbon bow. I took out black combat bootts with heels and buckles all around it and also put on black lipstick and black eyeliner looking at my sexy red eyes in the mirror. I flew out of my houes with a peace of toast in my mouth and went to school.

When I got into da classroom I sat at my desk which was black a a huge upside cross hanging from it because I am Satanist. I glared at all teh preps in the room who only glared back at me as i sat down in my desk. Suddenly I saw someone...

...It was Rin! I gasped at the seeing of the guy that I secretly liked and thought was super hot. He kind of looked like a mix between all of the players of My Chemical Romance (A/N: if u dunt lyk dem den dat mens ur a prep!) and was also a vampire. I gasped louder as he came.

"Hi Ebony." He said.

"Hi Rin." I said. I blushed and looked away and so did he. Rin goes to Iwatobi becuz his school was full of preps and he got kicked out for cutting his rists and worshiping satan like I did so he came. And then my friends called and I had to go away.

A/N: Yu preps beter not flam da story!

Real authors note: Yes, this is a joke. I plan on making this only a couple chapters long because wow um I don't know how many brain cells I can lose in one sitting. Don't worry, I have more in store for you guys. All credit for Enoby goes to the (supposedly) original creator of the OC, Tara Gilesbie. Thank you all and please try not to kill me for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - I think I may just kill myself while I'm still ahead.

After skool I went to da pool in a hot pink bikini becaus I was captain of da swim team there. I was changing in da locker room with my shirt off when all of a sudden I was pushed against the wall and then Rin was kissing me. I gasped because I didnt know who it was only to find Rin looking at me with his sexy red eyes.

"Hey" he said and kissed me, taking off his shirt. He grabbed my top parts and kept making out with me and I made out with him until I saw some more red over in the corner. I looked and saw...

… it was Gou! I kicked her out of the locker room and screamed! Rin gasped.

"OMG Gou! Stop following me!" said Rin. Even though they were brother and sister Gou was still a prep and liked bands like One Direcshon and Eren Carter who were not as hot as Gerard Way. Gou looked at me with lust in her eyes and I screamed.

"You pervert, Tou!" I said. And then Rou went away. Rin said sorry and then he asked me if he wanted to be my girlfriend and I gasped and sad yes. We went into the bathroom and took a blade form and started to cut our rists together while listening to Good Charlotte. Then swimming practice started so we had to go away.

We go to da pool in no time and Rou was there in the corner and I yelled at her and then she went away. All of a sudden, Diabolo, Ash, Crimson and Lucifer. They were in all black swim suits just me like me and Rin. Diabolo Ash Cromsin and Lucifer were really Rei, Nagisa, Harulka, and Makete. They all changed there names too becaus they were also goffik like me and Rin and Raven.

"HEy Ebony" they all said and then we talked about goffik stuff. Then we went and swam and they all watched when I swimmed because I was really good at from the time when I was really young.

The pool at Iwatobi wasnt filled with water instead it wsa filled with blood because we were all vampires axcept Gou who didnt ewen swim.

Real Authors Note: Dont own Free! or anything else because I am one poor mother fucker.

Have the next chapter 2 seconds after I uploaded the first for funzies. If I never upload again don't be surprised, as I am either done with this and am trying to forget it even happened, or writing something else and doing work or idk. bye.


End file.
